Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness
by SMARTAgentKC
Summary: A Retelling of Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness based off of the storyline of the game. It tells of the story of Michael and his Quest to destory a reformed Cipher and Purify Shadow Pokemon. Please Enjoy and Review
1. A Simple Request

Greeting Salutations Welcome and Hello, My name KC and this is my version of the Pokemon XD-Gale of Darkness Storyline. I've been recently told that Script Format is not allowed so I modified my original story to obey the rules and while I'm at it I'll throw in this disclaimer. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo not by me. So here Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 1: A simple request

* * *

In a large desert Colosseum A young boy about 11 to 12 in a yellow shirt and black pants is seen facing a older Trainer with a light blue outfit. This young boy had a Salamence while the other had a Metagross.

"Alright Salamence use Earthquake" called out the young trainer

The Pokemon instantly obeyed and sent out a powerful shockwave through the ground causing an explosion of dirt and dust to hit the Metallic Opponent causing super effective damage.

The older trainer cried "Metagross Sludge Bomb attack"

The Metagross countered by launching a purple sphere of sludge at Salamence and it exploded in the Dragon face causing a good amount of damage and also poisoning it. The Dragon takes the poison damage feeling weaker by the second.

The young trainer cheered his Pokemon on "Hang in there use Earthquake one more time"

The Dragon as weak as it was obeyed and sent the shockwave to the Metagross causing enough damage to knock it out.

The Young trainer gave a cheer and posed as a victory tune played in the background.

The scene faded out as another voice said "Great Work Michael that does it"

The young trainer took off a pair of Virtual Reality style goggles and smirked at a trainer in a red outfit.

The Trainer looked over a chart and said "Your skills in battle are improving greatly you handled that Salamence like it was your own Eevee"

Michael replied "Yeah I feel ready for the big leagues CT"

CT laughed at this and said "Yeah but before we do I think Prof Krane and your mom want to see you"

Michael got a slight surprised look and said "Oh okay I'll go see what they want." He headed out of the room and crossed the hallway of a Lab like building and into an office where his mother a young woman about 30 to 35 and a Professor man about 35 stood there.

Krane greeted Michael with a friendly smile "Hi there Michael have you finished training"

Michael stretches and hold his hand behind his head in a relaxed pose "Yeah it was easy Professor"

His Mother smiled at him and said "That's great honey"

Krane continued "I heard CT singing high praises of you. Your level is the highest out of all the trainers here"

Michael took this in stride and said "Yeah I am pretty good"

His Mother sighed and said "I wish that people wouldn't drown them with such gushing praise all the time. My son and Daughter have become spoiled rotten."

"Mom…" Michael groaned "I'm not that bad am I?"

Krane chuckled at this "There's nothing to worry about Lily both Michael and Jovi are wonderful kids"

Lily blinked as she remembered something "Oh yes, Speaking of which I don't think I've seen Jovi since lunchtime." She turned to her Son "Michael I hate to bother you but could you go find Jovi for me"

Michael sighed at this knowing where it usually leads "Again Mom"

Lily pleaded with her son "You know there are several research projects in their critical phases in this Lab and I can't afford to take time off."

Michael sighed and said "Oh alright I'll go find my sis"

Lily smiled and said "Thank you Honey"

Michael slowly walked out of the office through an exit connecting to the other hall in a slight depressed mood which Krane noticed "Oh Michael" He called out "I left a PDA in your room Go check it out."

Michael perked up at this and said "Really thanks Professor I'll make sure I put it to good use." He ran out the door and through the other room. He follow suit by crossing up a hallway and headed down the elevator and went into his room. Like the Professor said A PDA or a Pokemon Digital Assistant was there on the table "So cool" cried Michael as he picked it up.

The PDA chimed as a message came in from the Professor

Michael

If you are reading this Email then you have obtained the PDA Try it out… And Adon was playing hide and seek with Jovi Why not have a chat with him

"Adon" Michael thought outloud "Oh yeah he got a Kecelon now where his office…" He thought hard and then remembered it's on the second floor of the west wing or in other word right above his head. Michael bolted out of the room and used to elevator to get to the second floor. He entered into the southern most office and looked around not seeing the lab tech…

Michael called out "Hey Adon you here"

A "Wha" followed by a loud pound and a grunt with a slight mutter was heard to the side of him "Ow" groaned the male voice

Michael looked down with a curious look to see the lab tech hiding under the table and said "What are you doing down there Adon"

Adon rubbed his head and said "Hiding from Jovi she's it"

Michael said "Oh… well I've looked around this whole lab and haven't seen her

Adon groaned at this "Oh don't tell me she went off to Dr. Kaminko Manor

Michael said "Where?"

Adon said "A big weird house about 5 miles to the southeast from here your scooter will get you there fast"

Michael said "Oh alright"

Adon groaned and said "and can you hurry my back starting to hurt"

Michael said "Oh yeah yeah yeah back in a flash" He exited out of the office and almost crashed into another lab tech

The tech jumped slightly and said "Oh Hi Michael"

Michael said "Sorry I didn't see you"

The tech replied "That's alright the lounge seems a little noisy so I'm going to see what the commotion is about. I think the news is on"

Michael got an interested look and said "Hmm… I'll join you"

They both walked into the lounge and a new reporter appeared on the screen at that moment. "We bring you ONBS News" said the reporter "Authorities still have failed to find any traces of the Cargo Ship S.S Libra since its sudden disappearance off the coast of Gateon Port. There have been no reports of flotsam that may indicate the ship sinking.

The Authorities appeared mystified on how the ship vanished like smoke. There were numerous Pokemon on board Concern is raising for there welfare"

Michael stared at the TV for a few second amazed at what he heard "Whoa…" was the only comment he had

The tech was stunned too "is that possible?" He asked

Michael replied "Disappearing without a trace…" He got thoughtful "unless an Abra teleported it somewhere I don't believe it could have happened but… since it is on the news something must be up"

The tech did a thoughtful "hmm"

Michael thought he heard a groan and remembered "I got to go find Jovi"

He went down the stairs and went outside and passed a trainer in a blue outfit

"Hey Michael" The trainer called out

Michael paused for a second "Oh hey Afred"

Afred approached slowly and said "heard you been racking up points on the SIM you want to try a real battle for a change?"

Michael thought for a second and said "eh sure why not" He pulls out a Pokeball "Let go Eevee!"

Michael brown Fox/Cat Pokemon appears with a happy cry "Vee"

Afred pulled out a Pokeball and said "Go Sentret"

His Squirrel Pokemon appear with a chirp "Tret Sentret"

Michael took the first move and said "Alright Eevee let's get em with your Bite attack"

Eevee charged forward and bit the Sentret with a good bite

Afred called out "Scratch"

Sentret scratched it tiny claws at Eevee dealing a little damage

Michael countered by saying "Tackle it Eevee"

Eevee pounced on Sentret knocking the squirrel out.

Afred recalled his pokemon "oh man he's good"

Michael posed and said "Yeah!"

Eevee bounded back to him and climbed on to his shoulder "Vee"

Michael petted his best friend and said "You did good Eevee" and recalls him back into the pokeball

Afred pulled out a couple of coins valued at 250 PD and said "Man was that an Eye Opener"

Michael took the money "Hey thanks for the battle and the allowance money"

Afred smirked at this and said "Heh your welcome. So where you headed to"

Michael replied "I'm looking for my sister Adon suggested she headed over to Dr Kaminko manor"

Afred said "hmm I didn't see her pass by but she must have slipped past me"

Michael boarded his scooter which was just parked just inside "Yeah, hey could you tell my mom that I'm headed out to search for her"

Afred nodded and said "Yeah I'll make sure I do that"

Michael started the engine and took off down the path


	2. Scary Mansion

Chapter 2: Scary Mansion

* * *

It was about 30 minutes into the trip through a forest area when Michael noticed the weather becoming stormy. "Oh man please don't rain" He called up to the clouds. The cloud responded by a thunder clap and Michael sighed and continued on. He soon arrived at a Mansion like place with to electric spheres gathering electricity from the atmosphere. "Creepy Dark and Mysterious yep this seem like the place" He slowly rolled the scooter into the gate and got off. "Huh wonder why Jovi came here" Michael thought outloud as he approached the door.

"Wait!" cried a high pitched male voice "Who goes there"

Michael jumped and turned to see a guy smaller then him in a lab coat with blue hair and large glasses approach him

"You must be a burglar" The guy cried out "Chobin will put you straight Don't you move"

Michael raised his hands in a surrendering fashion and said "Eh Chobe I'm not"

Chobin jumped up and down in anger "Chobin is the name and Chobin is the number one assistant to Dr. Kaminko"

Michael stepped back at this and said "Look Chobin…"

Chobin cut him off "On Guard!" He called out and threw a Pokeball

A sunkern a small seed like grass pokemon appeared

Michael got a worried look and said "Oh boy…" He checked his opinions and decided to face this whacko "Let's go Eevee"

Eevee shot out of the Pokeball and got in defense

Michael decided to start off light "Tackle it" he called

Eevee pounced on the seed and rolled with it

Chobin called out "Use Absorb"

The Sunkern latched a small vine to Eevee and drained off a few points of life

Michael countered "Use Bite"

Eevee bit the seed and knocked it out

Chobin called back his pokemon "Chobin lost" He cried out and collasped dropping his glasses. "you made Chobin angry now you will not get past Chobin" He said as he started to paw around the ground to find them since he was half blind without them

Michael recalled his pal and went over to help but Chobin recovered his glasses and saw Michael in a close up "huh" he said "Closer observation reveals that the subject is a child"

Michael gave him a weird look and said "uh yeah you know you should get your eyes checked I think those glasses are not working for you. Name's Michael"

Chobin got up and said "Michael? Wait are you that…"

He was cut off by the door opening fast and a young girl in a white outfit with blue hair runs out "Brother?"

Michael sighed in relief "Jovi!"

Jovi ran up to her older brother and said "Oh Big Brother What are you doing here? Oh Jovi gets it Big brother got lost didn't you?"

Michael said sarcastically "Uh yeah I did…"

Jovi giggled at this "Jovi thought so Big Brother you make silly mistakes. This big house is Dr. Kaminko. He makes incredible invention. You should come in too Big Brother" She runs in before Michael could get a word in

Chobin got an apologetic look to his face "Oh you're Michael that girl older brother? She comes here sometimes. Chobin finds it hard keeping an eye on her so that she does not bother the Doctor. Speaking of which Chobin will show you some of his invention" He runs in before Michael has a chance to say something.

Michael sighed and said "Well best head inside"

Once Michael got inside Chobin said "Oh great that girl bugging the doctor again" He rolled up his sleeves to take the girl away from the doctor.

Michael put a hand out to block Chobin and said "I'll get her" he quickly walked into the room to see Jovi looking at a drawing that an old tall doctor was working on

A old gentlemen in a causal short and shirt outfit turns and said "Oh you Pokemon HQ?"

Michael turned and said "Uh Yeah"

The gentlemen continued "My names Makan do you know Professor Krane?"

Michael nodded "Yeah I do"

Makan continued "Tell him I have the Machine Part he wanted"

Michael smiled "Oh okay I will"

Makan nodded "Thanks"

Michael went over to get his sister

Jovi looked up and said "Hi Big Brother this is a funny drawing"

Michael nudged his sister and said "Jovi I'm heading on back"

Jovi got a curious glint to her eyes and said "Are you going home already Big Brother but you just got here"

Michael said "Uh yeah but"

Jovi cut him off and said "Oh Jovi gets it Jovi has to show you how to go home right"

Michael slumped his shoulder and sighed "Yeah you catch on quickly" He thought to himself "_Uh here we go again_"

Jovi turned to a blue and yellow pokemon commonly known as a Minun and said "Okay Mimi, Let's go home with big brother"

The Minun gave a cry and jumped into Jovi arm

Jovi took the led and said "Okay let's move out" She headed out with Michael following causally behind her. As soon as they exited out of the manor Michael PDA ringed a email

Michael jumped slightly and pulled it out. It was from the Professor

Michael

You appear to have traveled far in your search for Jovi Please come back the HQ LAB as soon as you find her. I need your help with something

Jovi look on with her brother "The Professor wanting you to come home?"

Michael stored the PDA "Yeah"

Jovi jumped onto the scooter and said "Let's go"

Michael chuckled at this and boarded the scooter and headed back to Pokemon HQ


	3. Back to HQ, Cipher Strike

Chapter 3: Back to HQ, Cipher Strike Home

* * *

About an half an hour later the duo was approaching Pokemon HQ Michael got a good look at the two story white building which was bent in the middle to give a slight C shape. A huge Pokeball like decoration was periodically expanding and contracting horizontally on the rooftop. Michael pulled inside the gates and got off the scooter and noticed their mother Lily coming out to meet them. Jovi jumped off and ran up to her. "Hi Mommy we're back" she said with cheerful smile

Lily sighed smiled and embraced her young daughter "Oh Jovi haven't I told you not to wander away by yourself"

Jovi looked at her Mother with a smile "No Mommy you don't understand Big brother was lost so Jovi brought him here"

Michael smirked and rolled his eyes at this "Yeah right…" He said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jovi continued "If Jovi weren't there Jovi bets he'd be crying by now saying he can't go home"

Michael got playfully upset at this "Jovi what do you mean by that"

Jovi gave her brother the most charming look she could muster "Right Big Brother"

Michael fell once again for those eyes oh those crazy eyes "Yeah" He sighed "Your right"

Lily smiled at her daughter "Oh my, my Jovi you are such a brave and resourceful girl"

Jovi had a proud look to her face

Michael sighed and thought to himself "and I thought I was the one being spoiled uh…"

Lily stood up "But that enough for today" she said with a kind voice "Adon must be tired of waiting for you"

Jovi jumped at this and said "Oh my gosh! Jovi was in the middle of Hide and Seek! See you later Big Brother Bye" She takes off running back into the lab

Michael sighed and smirked "Finally"

Lily turned to her son with a grateful look "Michael thanks for finding Jovi for me"

Michael nodded "Don't mention it Mom… Hey I got an E-mail from the Professor saying he needs my help"

Lily nodded "Oh yes Prof Krane wanted to see you Michael Go see him right away please"

Michael gave a thumbs-up and said "Got it." He headed toward the right door of the Lab and entered.

Professor Krane was standing near the clerk desk talking with the Female clerk

Michael spoke up "Professor?"

Krane turned and greeted his young assistant "Ah there you are Michael has Aidan said anything to you about the Snag Machine?"

Michael shook his head, "uh no, he hasn't."

Krane nodded slightly and said "Follow me"

Michael and Krane entered into a lab which was holding a Armor looking arm piece with a shoulder pad and metallic glove on a rack.

Krane continued "The Snag Machine is a special device for snagging Pokemon and Aidan and I have just finished it and I like to test it out so can you help us"

Michael studied the piece "huh…"

The other lab tech commented "It's an amazing almost outrageous piece of work. After all it's used for stealing Pokemon from another trainer in battle."

Michael stared wide-eyed at the machine "Isn't that wrong?" he asked the professor

Krane gave a serious nod and said "Yes But we didn't make this to steal Pokemon indiscriminately from trainers." He picked up the machine and studied it "Michael have you ever heard of Shadow Pokemon"

Michael thought for a second and said "No… I haven't"

Aidan replied "They are Pokemon that have had there hearts closed and turn them into fighting machines… They are to be pitied"

Michael got a stunned look "hmm that's… interesting"

Krane continued "We developed the Snag Machine to take back such modified Shadow Pokemon. Why we need it now I'll explain later… but for now I like you to test our Snag Machine. After all you're the best Trainer at this Lab"

Michael said "Really Professor I'll be glad to help"

Krane smiled at this and said "Here let's place it on"

Michael slid his right hand into the glove and Aidan help slide up the gray material up Michael arm and clipped on the Shoulder Pad and a gray cord to the glove. He was also given a small headset that conformed to his forehead like a pair of no lens glasses.

Aidan said "All set"

Michael looked at his Snag Machine and himself in the mirror and said "Oh whoa this is awesome." He flexed his fingers and moved his arm which moved as freely as without the machine. "Look out world here come Michael"

Aidan pulled out a small disc and said "Here load this into your PDA it will help monitor your Shadow Pokemon and how much darkness they have."

Michael loads the disc into the PDA and installed it. "Okay… it's loaded"

Krane nodded and said "We'll start right away with the testing in the upstairs Sim Room"

Michael nodded "Right behind you Professor" He started to follow

Aidan said "Oh Michael"

Michael turned and said "Yeah?"

Aidan pulled out five pokeballs "You need these to be able to use the Snag Machine its turns Pokeballs into Snag Balls"

Michael took and loaded the Snag Machine with the five pokeballs. "Yeah I'm set"

"AIYEEH!" the Professor cried out

Michael and Aidan got worried and looked out of the lab "Professor?"

The clerk was in a slight state of shock "Some guys came in and took the professor" she cried out

Michael turns serious "I'll get them" He charged out of the lab to see three white armored humans two regular size and one huge guy who was leading Professor Krane to a vehicle

Krane cried out "Let's go of me Where do you think you are taking me"

The first guy chuckled "Fufufu I'm taking you to your new lab Professor"

Krane was confused "What my new lab?

The large guy pushed the Professor with force "Move it we don't have any time IF you don't want to get hurt hustle yourself into the car"

Krane cried out "You people What are you?"

Michael checked to see if anyone could help him and both Afred and a lab tech with a Pineco knocked out. "Looks like it's up to me…" He said to himself. He charged down the pathway and said "HEY LET GO OF THE PROFESSOR"

The first guy turned and said "What is this Punk you going to play hero and try to stop us I don't show mercy to anyone not even kids"

Michael pulled out a Pokeball "Eevee let's get them"

Eevee shot out and growl as fiercely as it could

The guy laughed "Ha go Teddiursa"

A small brown teddy bear like Pokemon appeared but didn't give a cry it just stood there without emotion

Michael smirked "This should be a snap" He was about to command Eevee to attack when all of sudden "Shadow Alert Shadow Alert" sounded his headset

Michael jumped for a second and said "What?!"

A small screen slid across his left eye and through it Michael could see a purple aura surging around the Teddiursa

Michael studied the aura with confusion and said "What is that"

Krane called out "Michael the Aura Reader is responding That's a Shadow Pokemon!"

Michael said "It is… Whoa!"

Krane command "Fire a Snag Ball quickly"

The Spy jumped at this "Snag Ball?!"

Michael said "Right uh" He worked with the machine and it glowed with purple energy and placed an active Pokeball in his glove "hmm… Okay Snag Ball Fire!" He threw the ball and it homed into the Pokemon and grabbed it

The guy said "What the!"

The ball shook but then purple energy sparked from it and it stopped shaking.

The guy realized what had happened "My Shadow Pokemon no you snagged it!

The ball quickly shot back to Michael who caught it "Oh yeah. You been Snagged"

The third spy who was quiet all this time said "My God… That a Snag Machine! What the heck is it doing here"

The first guy said "That's big news come on move I need to report this to HQ like now" He jumped into the driver seat and started the engine.

The third guy said "Right Boss Naps"

The Second Guy had managed to toss Professor Krane into the back of the Truck and climbed in with him. "GO!" He called out. The truck took off in a burst of dust

Michael tried to follow but they were too fast. Michael punched the air and growled "Damn…" His Eevee looked to him and gave a small growl

Michael looked back with sadness in his eyes… "We couldn't stop them Eevee…"

Eevee looked down and growled like it crying.

Michael petted his friend and said "but we'll get them next time and get back the Professor if it's the last thing I do"

Eevee growled in agreement

Michael looked toward the direction the truck took and sighed


	4. Aftermath

Chapter 4: Aftermath, Errand at Port

* * *

"WAAAH!" Jovi cried loudly "They took the Professor away!"

Michael had his fingers in his ears "_I thought she got over this years ago." _He thought

Lily was comforting her young Daughter "Don't cry Jovi I'm sure Professor Krane will be okay"

Jovi still had tears streaming down her face and she sniffed loudly

Aidan and a few labs techs on the Snag Machine Project were there and also upset that this attack had occurred. Aidan commented "We called the police and they should let us know if they discover anything but I still can't believe that this is happening. Professor Krane abducted by a couple of armored thugs"

Lily looked up at Aidan "Prof Krane predicted that someone will again try making Shadow Pokemon his prediction was on the mark" she stated

Aidan turned to Michael "Michael the Teddiursa you snagged probably isn't the only Shadow Pokemon that was made…"

Michael looked at the Pokeball which contained the Shadow Teddiursa "Yeah…"

Aidan continued "When the Purify Chamber is completed we will be able to save many Shadow Pokemon at the same time but…" he paused for a second "without Prof Krane we can't do anything"

Lily was thinking about something with her eyes closed "Let's complete it" She said opening her eyes "We'll finish the purify chamber ourselves"

Aidan was shocked at this "Lily we can't its hopeless." He tried to explain "there isn't any possible way to get it done"

Lily looked at him with a serious glare "You're almost done this is not the time to feel sorry for yourself."

Aidan looked down in shame

Lily continued "We worked as a team we can finish it as one." She walked around the table "Thing will get very busy around here so I'll head upstairs and check how the data processing is coming"

Aidan nodded "Right Doctor Lily I'll see if I can be of any help on the Chamber itself" He walked out followed by Doctor Lily

Michael followed after his mother somewhat awaiting her commands and Jovi followed Michael just so that she can be by him for protection.

Lily was silent all the way to the computer room and talked with the lab tech by the computer

Jovi whispered to Michael "Brother what are we going to do now"

Michael whispered back "I'm going to see if Mom want me to do anything I got the oddest feeling I'm going to be quite useful. You should just go downstairs and play with Mimi and Plusle."

Jovi held on to Michael "but I'm scared Michael what if those bad men come for me next"

Michael was going to make a remark but then noticed that Jovi was really scared "alright Jovi you can stay with me for now but if I go somewhere outside of the lab you can't follow okay

Jovi nodded "Okay!"

Lily had a small smile that Michael was being nice to his younger sister. "This basic data should be fine now Keep going with it…" She turns to her children "Michael can I get you to run an errand for me in Gateon Port."

Michael said "Sure Mom I'll be glad too"

Lily smiled "We ordered a special machine part for the purify chamber from the parts shop"

Michael snapped his fingers and said "Oh yeah Makan said that was in"

Lily nodded "Good Gateon port is due south from here. It's not far but be careful"

Michael gave a thumbs up "No worries Mom!" and started to walk out of the office

Jovi spoke up eagerly "Jovi knows the Parts shop. It's next door to Emili's house. Mommy can Jovi go? Jovi wants to help everyone"

Michael gave Jovi a glare "now look Jovi you promised."

Lily said "Jovi I appreciate your offer but it's an important component"

Jovi gave the most pleading eyes she could muster "Please?"

Lily sighed "okay… you're a member of this lab staff too go with Michael"

Michael groaned "Mom…"

Lily looked at her son with pleading eyes "Dear would you please"

Michael slumped his head and sighed "Alright" He looked up mischievously "come on Jovi last one to the scooter a rotten egg"

Jovi gave a big smile "Okay!" She bolted out of the room faster then a Pikachu using Quick Attack or Agility

Michael was shocked that she moved like that "hey wait up!" He was about to give chase when his Mother said "Be careful both of you"

Michael smiled and said "No worries Mom!" He walks out of the computer room to see Jovi waiting for him near the elevator "Tee hee" She entered into elevator

Michael growled and said "So she going to tease me huh" He charged down the hallway and the elevator closes before he could get in "oh…"

Jovi smiled cutely and headed down…

About a minute later the elevator came back up and she was not in it

Michael entered and went down

Jovi was waiting at the end of the hallway. She waved and headed out the door

Michael growled and got out of the lab.

Jovi was right in front of him "uh-oh" she said in a playful tone

Michael growled "I'm going to get you you little twerp"

Jovi ran toward the scooter laughing with Michael giving chase

Jovi tags the scooter first "Looks like Jovi beat brother again" She said playfully

Michael smirked at this "heh yolks on me again come on"

They climb on Michael in Front Jovi on the back and started the engine

Aidan runs out "Hey Michael wait!"

Michael turned his head "What's up Aidan?"

Aidan said "Michael can you hang on to that Snag Machine and if you see any more Shadow Pokemon rescue them."

Michael nodded "Oh that should be easy I still got 4 more Pokeballs I don't think I'm going to run into that many."

Aidan said "Anyhow I'll call to shopkeeps to have Pokeballs available for sale at their shops."

Michael replied "Oh Thanks"

Aidan pulled out two papers "And I want to give you these. They're documents on Shadow Pokemon please read them to get all the information you need."

Michael nodded "I will after I come back."

Jovi said eagerly "Come on Big Brother"

Aidan got curious "Where are you two going"

Jovi said "Jovi is on an errand for Mommy… Big Brother is Jovi assistant

Aidan looked at Michael in question "Assistant?"

Michael raised his hands "Don't look at me I'm only the driver."

Aidan said "uh okay… well I drops these off in your Bedroom Michael"

Michael replied "Yeah thanks" He saluted and drove off with Jovi hanging on

About a 45 minute journey south leads the duo to the port

Jovi was so excited she jumped off the minute Michael parked "Oh wow the Ocean come on Brother the parts shop this way hurry"

Michael said "Hey Jovi slow down…"

She runs down to the main area and turns around and waves excitedly "This way This Way"

Michael sees a tall rough looking thug walk right behind Jovi

Jovi turns and starts running not looking

Michael starts to panic "Jovi look out!"

Jovi crashes into the rough thug knocking herself to the ground

Michael flinches knowing that must have hurt "Oh…"

Jovi recovers slightly and shakes her head "Ouchies Jovi fell down"

The thug notices her "Hey now where do you think you're doing"

Jovi become apologetic "Oh sorry Jovi is sorry It wasn't on purpose"

The thug ignores her "and look what you done" He glares at her evilly to intimidate her

Jovi quickly becomes scared

The thug continued "You messed with the happening look of Zook the coolest baddest and most happening guy around!" He stomps the ground like it would shake at his presence "Sorry doesn't begin to cut it" He said evilly

Michael hurried to his sister rescue "HEY" he shouted as he stepped in front of Jovi "That's enough"

Zook looked at the spunk that Michael was showing "Punk you with this Munchkin aren't you"

Michael closes his fists the one with the Snag Machine looking like a deadly cyborg fist "So what if I am" He held up his fist in a fight pose "why don't you pick on someone slightly bigger you overgrown bully"

Jovi hid behind Michael

Zook was about to slam Michael but then noticed Michael two Pokeballs on his belt "Looks like you're a trainer" He pulls out a pokeball "you look like you'll be a million time more fun than some munchkin"

Michael pulled out Eevee Pokeball "Bring it punk"

Zook grinned "I'll stomp you flat with my Shadow Pokemon" He threw the ball and a Zangoose appeared

Michael got slightly worried "_Shadow Pokemon… Oh boy me and my big mouth_" He was about to summon Eevee when a strong voice said "That's quite enough of that"

Both Michael and Zook turned to see a elderly gentlemen wearing dark sunglasses slightly shorter then Jovi in a purple outfit surrounded by two cloaked bodyguards one red and one blue both also wearing sunglasses "Pokemon are not meant to be used in such a manner" The elder continued "choose your place and time"

Zook glared at the Elder "Hey shut it Meddling senior citizen, take your preaching to someone who cares or do you want me to pound you too"

Both Bodyguards focus on Zook

Michael thought to himself "_either this guy dumb or doesn't notice those two bodyguards that look to be tough_"

The blue bodyguard stepped forward "Mr. Verich Perhaps I should…"

The elder said "Do so"

The blue bodyguard walked in front of Michael and said "Let me handle this one…"

Michael picked up his sister and said "He's all yours"

Zook turned to the bodyguard "and who do you think you are. So now you are going to play the man and stop me. This gets better by the minute. Let's see you try"

The Bodyguard summoned an Alakazam

Zook said "Alright Zangoose attack with"

The Bodyguard spoke before him "Psychic"

The Alakazam used Psychic Energy to hit Zangoose with a powerful blow sending it flying and crashing to the ground KOing it in one hit

Michael was shocked "Dang…"

Zook was even more shocked "Your power where does it come from…" He quickly recalled his Pokemon and turns furious "You've done it now Don't think you're getting away with messing the great Zook! Remember this!" He stomps off steaming

The blue bodyguard watched calmly "Should I give chase?" He asked his client…

Verich shook his head slightly and said "No, no that won't be necessary Ardos he won't come back leave him be."

Ardos gave a serious nod "Yes sir" and returned to Verich side

Verich said "Let's us be on our way" and all of them headed off

Jovi was first to speak up "Uh thank you"

Verich turns and smiles at Jovi "Hohoho That hardly deserves such gratitude my little lady. We only did what had to be done nothing more."

Michael said "Well thanks anyhow"

Verich nodded "You're welcome" and walked off with his body guards toward the Krabby Club

Jovi tugged at her brother pants "Come on Big brother"

Michael held on to Jovi shoulder and said "Let me take the led Jovi"

Jovi nodded "Okay!"


	5. New Ninja in Town, Espio

Chapter 5: New Ninja in Town and his name is Espio

* * *

Disclaimer: Three things

A: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo not by me

B: Espio is the name of the Ninja in Team Chaotix (owned by Sega and Sonic Team) I thought it be a cool nickname

C: The time era is before the Sinnoh has been known and the other two Eon Evolutions have been discovered

* * *

They continued toward the Parts Store when a woman voice called out to them "Jovi?"

Michael and Jovi both turned and see a young woman about the same age as their mother and a young girl next to her

Jovi recognized them instantly "Emili Acri Hello"

The young girl hugged Jovi "Hi Jovi"

The woman approached them "So it was you Jovi being harassed by that big thug" She gently checked Jovi for injuries "Are you okay"

Michael stepped forward "Oh she's fine but for a second I thought I had to battle a tough Zangoose but then this Mr. Verich appear with his Bodyguards and the one named Ardos defeated it with one shot of his Alakazam Psychic

Jovi nodded "They were strong. Jovi came on an important visit. Big brother is Jovi assistant today"

Michael sighed "Right… you just wanted to come along for the ride"

The woman said "Oh you must be Michael I'm glad we finally met. I'm Acri" She held out her hand "this is my daughter Emili"

Michael gently took it "Pleasure all mine Acri"

Emili took Michael other hand and shook it "I'm Emili Hi Jovi's Big Brother"

Michael said "nice to meet you to"

Acri said "Anyhow you got to be careful there are some rough customers about"

Michael nodded "Yeah no kidding… who was that guy Rook?"

Jovi gave a glare in the direction that Zook went with her hands on her hips "Zook big brother and he's a meanie you should have pounded him… Eevee could have handled anything"

Michael chuckled "thanks for the vote of confidence Jovi but Eevee needs a little more training… I'm almost considering having it evolve soon…

Jovi said "That be so cool but we got work to do first Big brother…"

Michael said "Right Right… Well been a pleasure Acri but I got to get stuff done

Acri nodded "Of course… come on Emili let's go home"

Emili ran to her mother side and said "Okay Bye Jovi"

Jovi nodded "Yep see you Emili"

They parted ways and Jovi and Michael enter into the Part shop to see a fancy looking causal clothed guy.

Michael called out "Excuse me is Makan around?"

The guy said "no I'm looking after the shop and I'm not sure what to do so if you like help me wait sometime away I got a story to tell you"

Jovi looked up at her brother and smiled with those eyes "Storytime?"

Michael sighed "I guess we got time"

They sat down in the lounge area of the shop

The guy started "When I was younger I sailed all the worlds' seas as a navigator. It's huge and within it an abundance of different Pokemon live and exist but the one I found to be interesting is Eevee"

Jovi tapped her brother "Hey brother you have an Eevee"

Michael said "Oh yeah" He opened up the Pokeball and Eevee shot out

"Vee!" cried his friend and he curled up in Michael lap

The guy smiled and said "Now Eevee is a unique Pokemon it can evolve into five different kinds of Pokemon you see"

Jovi said "Five… Jovi knew about three, Flareon Jolteon and Vaporeon but what are the other two?"

The guy chuckled "Espeon a psychic type and an Umbreon a dark type"

Michael said "that pretty cool"

"Vee!" agreed his partner

The guy continued "I studied Eevee quite exhaustively and as a result I obtained the five items that are keys to Eevee Evolution"

Michael said "You did whoa"

The guy took a good look at Eevee "and it looks like that Eevee you got is a beauty his coat is shiny which means he's strong"

Michael gently pets Eevee and said "yeah he's awesome in battle I raised him from an Egg that my father gave me. I was thinking of evolving him soon but I'm not sure which one I want"

The guy said "Let me help you out here take one of my five items" The guy pulls out a Fire water and thunder stones and a sun and moon shard and lays them on the couch

Michael was surprised "Gee thanks Mister…" He looked over the items but couldn't figure out which one to pick "Hey Eevee go on and pick one"

Eevee gave a happy cry and sniffed each item and used it teeth to pick up the Sun Shard

Michael took it from Eevee and said "This one huh"

Eevee took the shard back and it started glowing followed by Eevee

Michael and Jovi said "Oh…"

Eevee slowly transforms into an Espeon

Jovi said "oh Wow Eevee looks so cool"

Espeon look around and said "Esp…"

Michael said "He's perfect"

He jumped down from the couch and looked around for something and went under the table

Michael got up and said "What are you doing Espeon"

Espeon peeks out from under the table and lifts a Pokeball from Michael belt with Psychic energy

Michael gave a startled cry and grabbed the ball "Hey that Teddisura don't be taking his ball…"

Espeon seemed to smirk at Michael "Es…peon"

The guy laughed and said "Sneaky little devil ain't he almost acts like a ninja"

Michael said "A ninja hmm… what I should call him now… Now that I know what he is"

Jovi called out "Espio!"

Michael laughed and said "Hey thanks Jovi that does have a ring to it"

Espio looked up with thought and tried to speak his name "Esp… pe…on... Esp… pi…o… Espio… Esp Espio."

Michael chuckles "now I know you got the name from Jovi you just removed the N and and hold the O

Jovi nodded "Yeah Yeah…"

The guy chuckled and said "Oh and while you're at it" He pulls out a collar like device "a guy gave this to me a while back he said it supposedly translates Pokemon voices into human talk but it never worked for me couldn't get it to activate maybe you can do something with it"

Michael took the device and looked at it "Really huh" He worked with it a little "it be great if I could understand what a Pokemon is saying "

Psychic energy surrounds the device and it is pulled down to Espio and it activated

Espio spoke through the device "_Well I don't know about you two but I think we need to find that Shopkeep_"

Everyone jumped at this "Whoa it's works" Michael said

Espio said "_Ah you can understand me through this nice_"

Jovi: That is so cool Brother you got a pokemon that talks

Espio said "_I've always talked you just never could understand me_"

Michael said "Well Espio now we do so why don't we find a shopkeep that can actually help us we need a part for a machine that my mom working on."

Espio closes his eyes and said "_Center… Rotating bridge, about 50 meters from here_"

Jovi said "Jovi know where that is, Jovi find him" She was about to run off when all of a sudden Psychic Energy grabs her and freezes her feet in place

Espio was using confusion to hold her and asked with a smirk "_and just where do you think you're going missy?_"

Michael chuckled "Nice catch Espio"

Espio smirked at Michael "_Thanks I do my best_"

Jovi was struggling to move and said "Jovi says that not fair Espio"

Michael smiled "Let her go Espio"

Espio released Jovi feet

Jovi said "Jovi liked you better as an Eevee Espio."

Espio walked over and rubbed his head against Jovi and said "_Oh come on I was just playing_"

Jovi smiled "Okay Jovi forgives you" She petted Espio lightly

Michael sighed "Come on you two let's go find that Shopkeep"

Jovi looked up and said "Jovi will follow you Big Brother"

Espio nodded "_Right behind ya Michael_"


	6. Blast from the Past

Disclaimer: I know that the game never mentions who the hero of coliseum was due to the player being able to choose a name but everyone knows the default name for the hero is Wes.

* * *

Chapter 6: Blast from the Past

* * *

With Michael taking the led Jovi Espio and him went to the rotating bridge

The guy on the center of them pressed a button and the bridges rotated to connect to each other and to the main land

"That is amazing Big Brother" Jovi commented "Jovi wonders how such big things work?"

Espio said "Hmm it is an interesting contraption"

The guy walked passed them "Man I finally got those fixed"

Michael said "Excuse me you know where we can find someone that works in the part shop"

The guy said "Your looking at him names Perr. Me and my Grandpa run the shop but I had to get someone to take my place. Why you need something"

Jovi said "Yeah we're from Pokemon HQ we are here to pick up a machine part"

Perr said "Oh yeah that did come in. Follow me I'll get it for you"

Michael said "Thanks"

They headed back to the part shop and Perr opened a vault like thing behind the counter and pulled out a large package. "Here you are"

Michael took it and it was heavy "Ah gee it's heavy"

Espio said "Here let me get it" He uses Psychic energy to get the package and it floats out of Michael hands

"Thanks Espio" Michael panted

Perr said "That's going to take a lot out of your Espeon to carry it"

Espio said "It doesn't matter to me I can handle it."

Perr said "Give my regards to Professor Krane"

Jovi said quietly "Some bad men took Professor Krane away"

Perr said "What?"

Michael sighed and crossed his arms "Some white armored punks came and snagged the Professor from the Lab they had Shadow Pokemon at least that what Professor Krane said before he got taken away"

Perr jumped at this "White Armored Punks with Shadow Pokemon?!" he exclaimed "But that impossible Cipher disbanded five years ago"

Michael said "Cipher?"

Jovi said "Cipher?"

Espio said "Cipher" He set the package down carefully "hmm that a mysterious name"

Perr said "Oh I know all about those guys let me tell you they are evil"

Michael asked in curiousity "What do you know about them?"

Perr said "Here the low down. Cipher was an organization bent on turning pokemon into machines by closing the door to their hearts. These pokemon have no emotion, They attack people without command and worst of all they hurt themselves when they attack. Each time they used their power they hurt themselves"

Michael said "oh… that saddening"

Perr said "The name Shadow Pokemon became popular because the move name Shadow Rush was the only attack that did real damage. One of the Admins of Cipher a Miror B came up with it. He said it sounded Groovy." He leaned close and whispered "he was one of these freaky guys stuck in the disco era with a big Afro in the design of a pokeball"

Jovi said "Jovi says that Ugly"

Michael and Espio said "You said it Jovi"

Perr said "Anyhow oh… I can't believe Cipher's back even after Wes took care of them…"

Michael said "Wes?"

Perr said "He's the guy who took down Cipher five years ago he and his partner a girl I forgot her name took them down and purified all the Shadow Pokemon they had made. She had the ability to detect the aura that came out of Shadow Pokemon

Michael said "Like this Aura Reader that Professor Krane created"

Perr said "Right" He then noticed the machine on Michael arm "A snag Machine!"

Michael said "Yeah Professor gave it to me"

Perr said "Well you got the tools to take down Cipher… Snag all their Shadow Pokemon and use them against them and they will fall just like Wes had done to them… but hate to say it kid but you look a little young to be handling such a big task.

Michael nods "hmm"

Espio said "you are right but Age doesn't reflect skill does it"

Perr said "Nope it doesn't call it a sense but I got the feeling you're going to do it…"

Michael said "If you hear that someone named Michael took them down on the news just remember me"

Perr said "I'll do that Michael" He smiled "Knock them dead boy I'm rootin for you"

Michael nodded and smiled "hmm thank Perr. But we got to get going if we want to start countering Cipher we got to get the purify chamber back at the lab working…"

Espio lifted the package using Psychic Energy and said "Let's go"

Jovi said "Let's move out"

Michael nodded "Right"

All head out of the shop and make it back to the scooter with no trouble

Michael flipped open the seat which functioned like a trunk and said "In here Espio"

Espio nodded and placed the machine part in the trunk

Michael closed the Lid and said "Alright Espio hate to do this to ya" He pulled out Espio Pokeball "but I don't think three can fit on the scooter"

Espio said "Quite alright Michael"

Michael said "Espio Return" and recalled Espio

Espio said "I shall return" and vanished into the pokeball

Jovi climbed onto the seat "Home Big Brother"

Michael said "Right back to HQ" and started the engine

About 45 minutes later Michael and Jovi made it back to HQ

Michael parked the scooter and Jovi jumped off

Jovi said "That was some adventure Big Brother Jovi hopes we can do it again sometime"

Michael "If you stay out of trouble I promise that after this is all over I'll take you anywhere as long as Mom allows it"

Jovi smiled "That's great Big Brother."

Michael said "Now" He flipped open the trunk "To get this to the Lab… Jovi run on in and get some help"

Jovi nodded "Will do Big Brother" She ran toward the Main Lab and Entered. About five minutes later She came out with Aidan, Afred and CT "I got some help Big Brother"

Michael nodded and said "Good work Jovi"

Afred said "Alright let's get this inside"

CT said "Right"

Between the two of them they managed to get the box out of the trunk and Afred carried it inside

Aidan said "Good work Michael. Hey while you were gone I managed to find three more reports… I sat them with the other two"

Michael said "Yeah think I'll think I'll call it a day and read over the reports"

That evening after Dinner Jovi was telling Lily and Alena, Lily good friend from school and Jovi guardian while Lily was working, all that had happened during the trip. Michael was looking over the report with Espio in his room

"Hmm" Espio commented as he read the Shadow Pokemon Reports "Very interesting"

Michael said "Tell me about it."

Espio said "I wonder how Cipher created these Shadow Pokemon"

Michael said "From this alone I don't want to imagine…"

Espio said "Well at least they can be purified with time"

Michael nodded "Yeah"

Espio said "So how far do you think Teddiursa level has gone down?"

Michael pulled out the PDA and checked the Shadow Meter "hmm it's says it's barely gone down about a tenth"

Espio said "It should drop the more you use it in battles"

Michael nodded "Right… it says here that to fully purify it we need to do a purification ceremony"

Lily entered with Jovi "That's right Michael and we could do one here when the Purify Chamber is finished but until then we'll need another method"

Jovi spoke up "Brother you remember what Perr told us about that other guy defeating Cipher"

Espio said "I believe the guys name was Wes"

Lily blinked and said "Wes… hmm I believe Professor Krane told me about him" She looked to the side like she was thinking "He said that Eagun told him that Wes was the boy who defeated Cipher and purified Shadow Pokemon using the relic stone" She then looked back at Michael "Michael that who you need to see Eagun."

Michael looked at his mother "Eagun…"

Lily said "He's a retired Master who lives in Agate Village. He has knowledge of the Relic Stone. The Relic Stone can purify Shadow Pokemon"

Michael said "Great I go" He looked outside noticing it was getting dark and sighed "In the morning when it's light out"

Lily nodded "I'll call Eagun tomorrow and tell him to expect you"

Michael said "Thanks Mom. I'll try and get some rest tonight"

The next morning Michael was packing the scooter with supplies for the trip. Espio was helping by lifting them into place. Agate was about an hour away via a path that split one way going to Gateon Port the other going to Agate

Jovi came out "Big Brother Jovi got something for you!" She said as she pulled out a small pouch

Michael saw what it was "Your Berry Pouch Jovi I can't take that…" He started

Jovi interrupted "Jovi picked various berries for Espio and Teddiursa Mom says pokemon like Espio like Bitter Flavored Berries while Teddiursa like Sweet Berries. So Jovi got you several of Pecha, and Razz and some Oran Berries as well."

Michael smiled "Thanks Jovi I'll put them to good use"

Jovi hugged him "Good Luck Big Brother"

Michael took the hug and held her "Thanks Jovi"

Espio rubbed his head against Jovi leg "And no hug for me"

Jovi giggled and picked up Espio "Good Luck Espio" She hugged him

Espio coughed slightly "Ah… Jovi a little too tight on the hug"

Jovi released Espio "Sorry Espio…"

Espio purred "eh don't worry about it" He jumped down "Come on Michael we got ourselves a Shadow Pokemon to purify"

Michael nodded "Right well I'm off"

Jovi nodded "Bye Big Brother"

Michael boarded the Scooter and started the Engine

Espio climbed in between Michael Feet "Let's ride!"

Michael nodded and put on the goggles and started the engine

They shot out in a burst of dust with Jovi watching and waving them off


	7. Shadow Search: Gateon Port Part 1

They took off and about a half an hour later; they made it to the junction

Espio said "Michael let's make a side trip."

Michael stopped his scooter "What for Espio?" He asked.

"I'm sensing a feeling that I can't tell what it's too," Espio reported, "but it has this evil feeling to it."

"Has an evil feeling huh?" Michael thought aloud "Where?"

Espio pointed his body in the direction of Gateon Port "back at Gateon Port where we first ran into that Shadow Zangoose." He stated

Michael asked, "You think there's other Shadow Pokémon in that area?"

"Yeah" Espio nodded "I think I can somewhat sense their darkness disturbing the atmosphere around them."

Michael said, "Alright let's go." He gunned the engine and shot down the path to Gateon Port

They reached the beach area 15 minutes later.

Michael said "Alright where do you sense them?"

Espio looked around "hmm…" He hummed as he slowly walked toward the Krabby Club scanning the air around him.

Michael followed behind him causally

A slim built male in a navigator outfit saw the duo approaching the Krabby Club and blocked the door "Ah, Ah, Ah," the young man said waving a finger at Michael as if he was a child being told what he can and cannot do "Only tough trainers past this point and your Pokémon have to be their pokéballs"

Michael sighed, "Espio, can you move him?" He asked in a tone of annoyance, "We don't have time to waste."

Espio smirked slightly "Ah don't worry Michael," Espio replied "He's just wanting a battle." He looked up at the Navigator "Am I right?"

The Navigator looked down at Espio and said, "You talked didn't you"

Espio nodded "Yeah I did." He grinned "Now what do ya say to a two on two double battle, my trainer Michael has a…" He paused for a second thinking of a good word to describe the Shadow Teddiursa "a wicked Pokémon"

The Navigator grinned "Oh really." He pulled out two pokéballs "well Berk the dude with the map of the world's oceans in his mind accepts your challenge. Lotad, Wingull, let's go!"

Michael and Berk squared off right in front of the club.

Two tough Sailors looked at the battle

The first sailor said "Hey, Look there Matey, Little Berkeley talking to an Espeon ain't that something"

The second sailor nodded "I would say so Matey"

Michael pulled out Teddiursa Pokéball "Alright Teddiursa let's go"

Teddiursa appeared without making a sound

Espio moved back to where Teddiursa was standing off the deck

A wingull and a Lotad appeared about 15 feet away

The first sailor said "and now their having a battle. I bet that boy going to win it big time"

The second sailor nodded "I would say so matey"

A few people saw the battle about to start and gathered to watch

Michael said "Alright Espio show them ya Confusion on Wingull"

Espio chuckled and focused on Wingull "let's see to the left, and right, the left and right, the left and right and down"

Wingull squawked as it was forced left then right three times and then sent beak down into the sand with force "wingull…" It whined KOed

Berk just blinked "uh… Lotad let's do an Astonish on Espio"

Lotad shot toward Espio

Michael said "Teddiursa take the hit and use Shadow Rush!"

Teddiursa jumped in front of Espio without emotion and took the hit not really feeling it but didn't use Shadow Rush afterwards

Espio said, "Teddiursa is there a reason you did not use Shadow Rush?"

The Teddiursa growled slightly

Espio said, "You don't know it? Then what do you know?"

The Teddiursa growled slightly again

Espio said "Shadow Blitz?"

Michael said, "Is that a Shadow Move?"

Espio said, "I guess so but Blitz and Rush sound like the same thing to me"

Michael said, "Yeah oh well Teddiursa Shadow Blitz!"

Teddiursa growled and dashed into Lotad knocking it backward into the stairway

The Lotad was seeing stars KOed

Berk just stood there mouth agape and recalled his Pokémon

The crowd cheered

Michael said "nothing to it"

Espio chuckled

Teddiursa growled slightly but then all of a sudden it grabbed it head and screamed

The crowd turned both Michael and Espio jumped at this

Espio asked, "What's wrong Teddiursa?"

"Red Alert Red Alert" sounded Michael Aura Reader "Shadow Pokémon on field undergoing condition Reverse Mode.

Michael said "Reverse Mode?"

The screen on Michael eye slid over and showed a red flame like aura surrounding Teddiursa and a status bar with Teddiursa HP slowly dropping. "Condition is similar to Poison status however no item known will cure condition and Pokémon will not accept items"

Michael said "Then what do I do?"

Espio said, "I don't know, Perr mentioned that something like this happened to Wes but how did he cure it"

The first sailor said "Hey Matey you remember Wes that tough guy that passed through here. He called to his Pokémon when they went crazy right"

The second sailor nodded "I would say so Matey"

Espio said, "Call to them?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders "Better then Nothing" he looked at Teddiursa "Teddiursa snap out of it!"

The red aura turned back to purple cloud and Teddiursa blinked once and growled slightly

Espio sighed and said, "It worked, that's a relief"

A nurse came out of the Pokémon Center "I heard some Pokémon wails is everything alright?"

Michael said "Yeah everything okay. Just working with trying to help a Shadow Pokémon get purified"

The nurse said "Oh dear the poor thing."

Espio said, "It's in good hands though my trainer Michael is going around snagging them from trainers for Pokémon HQ.

Michael looked around and said "Have any of you seen trainers with unusually tough Pokémon maybe in white storm trooper like outfits?"

A teenage girl in a red and black chaser outfit approached Michael and said, "Well, I didn't see any storm troopers but I did see three trainers pass through here with unusually tough Pokémon."

Michael said, "Which way and what did they look like"

The girl said, "Well I think two of them went by the Lighthouse today and the third one left yesterday and didn't return. He was a thug who picked on a little girl and her brother all because the girl accidently ran into him." She blinked as she recognized Michael and said "oh wait a second that was you and your sister wasn't it."

Michael smirked slightly "Guilty, I was half prepared to face his Shadow Pokemon but Mr. Verich stepped in and intervened. I'd have to admit he picked good bodyguards for thugs like Zook"

The girl scoffed "Zook huh, was that his name?" She made a face "good name for a dimwitted thug."

Michael said "so anyway by the lighthouse huh,"

The girl nodded, "Yeah," She replied "However that battle got me in the mood Michael I want to battle your Espeon he's looks tough."

Michael said, "Sure I think we can do that."

Espio smirked and said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Espio the Ninja Espeon."

The girl said, "My pleasure, I'm Laken. Let's go Swablu!"

A blue bird with cotton like wings appeared.

Espeon grinned, "I'll handle this Michael don't command anything"

Michael got into a relaxed pose and said, "Okay it's your show Espio."

Laken said, "Swablu use Peck."

The Swablu flew toward Espio who just stood there with his eyes closed.

Michael blinked slightly in panic but commanded nothing.

Espio zipped around Swablu and nailed it with a Confusion blast.

Swablu tumbled and fainted.

Espio smirked and bowed his head a ninja gong somehow rang in the background.

Laken was shocked, "Wow if that not a ninja move I don't what is"

Michael just shook his head in amusement and said, "Espio I think I picked the perfect name for you."

Espio chuckled.

Laken recalled her Pokémon "Well, you'll be able to handle those tough Pokémon. I think one of them is a female bodybuilder and the other one is an older man in a causal outfit."

Michael said "Thanks, Teddiursa Return" and recalled Teddiursa.


End file.
